Creepy Girl Contest
by Gooper
Summary: Three Girls one prize The Creepiest Girl title is at stake(NOWS YOUR CHANCE TO VOTE)
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but my character   
  
Gooper: Lets get this contest started shall we?  
Camera Man: Um the contestants arent even here yet.  
Gooper: WHAT?!?!  
Camera Man: Well if you hadn't sent the invitations JUST NOW they would've been here earlier  
Gooper:… Well while we wait lets give a description of our contestants The first contestant is… Raven from Teen Titans!!! Shes probably the creepiest and might win this contest but she has some completion Cuz our second contestant is …Koshi!!! The creepiest Yoshi ive seen so far (Koshis character is female but in Real Life Koshis male) like Raven she has psychic powers she also has a good chance of winning. And our last hopless contestant is Daria from…Daria…Shes one of the normal girls but has a creepy personality and she has creepy friends. Lets do one more review… so we got a Yoshi, A Goth, and Creepy Human. Well That's about all I can stand Lets see if the contestants have arrived.   
Camera Man: Nope not here yet  
Gooper: Grr of why the f- *gets hit in the head with a flying piece of metal* OW looks like one of our contestants are here !  
???: *comes out of a Black Portal*  
Gooper: Im so glad you could make it Raven  
Raven: I hope this is not another pointless contest  
Gooper: it's a contest but not pointless and- Looks like another one of our contestants are here  
Koshi: did I miss anything   
Gooper: Nope nothing but the arrival of our last Guest Welcome Daria  
Daria: Why must everything be so happy?  
Gooper: *muttering under breath* None of you are gonna be happy after this contest…  
Raven: *reading my mind* What was that?  
Gooper: Um nothing… Well lets get this contest started The first three events will be endurance tests, then the next three will be of a different category, and then the next three blah blah blah the last event will be a fight depending on how any points you`ve got at the end will give you more votes To win the last challenge (example: Koshi has 65 points at the end so she gets 6 votes automatically) Depending on how many votes one of you have will determine if your victorious in the last event so LETS GET STARTED SO you all understand the rules?  
All 3: *just stare with mouths open*  
Gooper: umm… Oh and there will be judges giving points out depending on your performance Ok ready Lets start The…*corny music plays* CREEPIEST GIRL CONTEST


	2. Event 1

Disclaimer: again none of these characters belong to me except the four judges (not including Blue)  


*Item mini game music plays*  
Gooper: *is standing on a stage with the three contestants while 3 mysterious shadows are behind curtains behind us* Now lets get this contest started! As you can see there are 3 figures behind us. Each of them are a boy that likes one of our contestants! I shall now show you them. *pulls down on a rope that pulls the first curtain up* Heres Tom!  
Tom: Hi Daria *winks at her*  
Daria: *sweats Nervously*

Gooper: Uh yeah… *pulls on another rope that pulls up the next curtain* Heres Zeddie Zeus  
Zeus: *is being held back by chains* KOSHI MY LOVE *tries to break the chains*  
Koshi: Oh god…  
Gooper: Heh and last *pulls up another curtain to reveal Beast Boy*  
Beast Boy: Ya know ya want me *turns into a Gorrila and starts flexing his muscles*  
Raven: …Why not turn into a swine instead… cuz that's what you always are  
Beast Boy: *looks down in dissapointment*  
Gooper: Well lets get this contest started. Ready Judges?  
Blue Boo: YES Mr. Pie!  
Gooper: Eh? Oh well The other Judges are too strange to remember  
4 other judges: HEY!!!  
Gooper: Hmm well let me explain the rules theyre simple. The turn order is Koshi, Raven and Daria. Now when I release Koshis partner she will be given one chance to do something to him. The Meaner the the thing you do to him the better score you get. Ok got it? Here are the point grades… 10- perfect, 5-average, -1-Not so good, this is an endurance test by the way so lets get started! *Koshi stays on the stage and Raven and Daria walk off* OK RELEASE THE FIRST ONE!!!   
Zeus: *walks up to Koshi* Hey Baby you know you want me!  
Koshi: You know what I really want? *goes up close to Zeus with eyes closed half way*  
Zeus: Um No   
Koshi: This! *grabs Zeus by the arm and runs to a cliff* This Is what I want *seismic Tosses Zeus down it*   
Zeus: AHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *voice disappears*  
Gooper: WOW outstanding. Judges?  
Blue: I like 10 points!  
Judge 2: I have many love for Blue Man I say Cuchi Cuchi too or 10 points  
3 Judges: We say 10 points  
Gooper: A great start for Koshi 50 points!!!  
Koshi: …yay?  
Gooper: Now for the second one *releases Beast Boy and Raven walks on stage*  
Beast Boy: Im mad for you baby *turns into a chimpmunk and starts running around then turns back into himself*  
Raven: Your company is not needed *jabs him in the stomach making him fall down*  
Gooper: Judges? *kicks Beast Boy off the stage*   
Judges: 5 points  
Gooper: So its Koshi-50, Raven 25 and the last one is Daria *releases Tom*   
Tom: Cmon Daria   
Daria: *sweats nervously and then goes into a car and starts kissing Tom*  
Gooper: Oooh that's gonna get her a bad score  
Judges: -1  
Gooper: so The First event has finished *drags Daria back* The scores are Koshi-50, Raven-25, and Daria- -5 The next event will take place outside so until next time seeya  



	3. Events 2&3

Disclaimer: Same old Same old  
  
*all the cast are standing outside*  
Gooper: *talking to Camera Man* And Then I was I was !@@! You bi!#@ And then I kicked his ass It was funny…  
CameraMan:…I hope you know we`re rolling  
Gooper: WE ARE?!?! D`OH oh well *goes over to the contestants who are standing by some cages* Alright this is also an endurance test. In these cages are a bunny for each of you same scoring system like last time. Depending on what you do to it gives you your score!  
Koshi: So we gotta do something horrible to them?  
Gooper: That's pretty much it! So are you guys ready? Well here ya go *unlocks Ravens Bunnys cage*  
Raven: This creature was never meant to live long *makes it implode* The dark deed is done  
Gooper: Judges?  
Judges: 10!

Gooper: So Raven has gained 50 points earning her… 75! *unlocks Koshis cage*  
Koshi: *swallows it with her tongue*   
Judges: 10.  
Gooper: Raven has 75, Koshi has 100! *unlocks Darias cage*   
Daria: *the bunny climbs onto her leg and on top of her head* Stupid mammal *picks it up by the ears and throws it into the street*  
Gooper: Oh My go- *car screeching sound is heard and then a crash sound*  
Judges: 10!  
Gooper: *stands there dumbfounded* … Oh so she gains 50 so that leaves us with- Koshi-100, Raven-75, and Daria-45!  
Koshi: Why am I not surprised…  
Gooper: Instead of waiting Ill just start the next event its also endurance Its called WACKY FACES. Heh This one is where I make funny faces in front of the contestants (more precisely 3 funny faces) If they don't laugh till the third one they get a perfect score. Scoring system just like the last event Ok got it? Bring me the first victim err contestant *Daria walks in*  
Daria: This isn't gonna take long is it?  
Gooper: …riiiiiiiiiiiight ok lets start *starts making his ears wiggle*  
Daria: *doesn't even smile*  
Gooper: Hmm *sticks out his tongue and rolls back his eyes*  
Daria: *grabs my tongue and starts pulling on it*   
Gooper: OW OW OW OW LET GO *she does* hmm might as well try this *starts laughing like a maniac* HA HA HA HA HA HEE HEE HEE HEH HEH HEH HAA HAA HAA He hehe  
Daria: *doesn't even grin*   
Gooper: Darn… oh well   
Judges: 10   
Gooper: *does the same routine to Koshi*   
Koshi: *starts cracking up after the second one*  
Judges: 5  
Gooper: *does the same thing to Raven*  
Raven: *doesn't even move*  
Judges: 10   
Gooper: and the score review? Well lets see Koshi-125, Raven-125 (TIED) and Daria-95 Well The Endurance course is now over you guys should be proud of yourselves… *sees Daria glare angrily* Well for some reason I feel I shorten my life by 50 years so The next event will take place Here So BE HERE!


	4. Events4&5

Disclaimer: same old same old  
  
Gooper: *is standing outside with the contestants with Canvases behind them* Alright these next three events are gonna be about Show and appearance. The first event is gonna be a painting contest. Rules: Paint the scariest thing you know and then you`ll be graded on it Ready? Go!  
Raven: *grabs the red, black, peach, and Blue paint then starts painting*  
Daria: *grabs the gray, Black, White, peach, and Blue paint then starts painting*  
Koshi: *grabs the Blue, Peach, and Gray paint and then starts painting*  
Gooper: *waits 40 minutes* Ok Times up lets see what ya got!  
Raven: *moves out of the way to show that she had painted herself with Blood covering her hands*  
Judges: 10  
Gooper: Raven now has wait a minute…I FORGOT *smacks head* Oh yeah so she has 175 Now for Darias painting  
Daria: *shows that hers is an inside view of a Safe with a guy inside it*  
Judges: 5  
Gooper: So its Raven-175, and Daria-120 now we just need Koshi  
Koshi: *shows her picture to be a Pie*   
Gooper: That oughta get her a ba- *sees Blue dancing up and down on the table with all the cards and screaming "TEN"* Okay then I guess you get fifty…cuz of Blue and me liking Pie so the scores are Raven-175, Koshi-175, and Daira-120 again its tied lets hope we can break it in event 5 now in this event we test to see how scary you are ok now make the scariest thingy you can think of!  
Raven: ARGH *eyes glow red and she suddenly is floating in the air with her cape touching the ground then Black Tentacle like things come out from under her cape while baring her teeth*   
Gooper: ooh scary  
Judges: 10  
Gooper: Raven-225 Now Koshi  
Koshi: *puts in fake vampire teeth and then sticks out her long tongue and floats in the air*  
Judges: 5  
Daria: *just stands there*  
Judges: 0  
Gooper: Okay so the score for this event is Raven-225, Koshi-200, and Daria-120 so one last event for Appearance and Show Be here next time!!!


	5. THE LAST EVENT well sort of

Gooper: AND ITS TIME FOR OUR LAST EVENT!!!  
Raven: which is?  
Gooper: Dont ask questions that you know wont get answered…wait forget that oh well This last event is not really appearance…In fact im not even DOING the last event…who is?   
Camera Man: I don't know YOU were the one who hired him.   
Gooper: Oh your right well we`ll just have to wait for him to get here  
*12 hours later*  
Koshi: is he here yet?  
Gooper: No  
Koshi: Is he here yet?  
Gooper: no…

Koshi: Is he here yet?  
Gooper: No…

Koshi: is He here yet?  
Gooper: NO…  
Koshi: Is he here yet?

Gooper: NO!!!  
Koshi: Is he here yet?  
Gooper: NO GOD DAMN IT HE ISNT HERE YET!!!  
Koshi:…Is he here yet?  
Gooper: If you ask me that one more tim- *Bender flies in* Hey your not the last event person!  
Bender: Bite my shiny metal ass *drinks some beer then tosses the bottle in the street and watches as some cars crash into each other* Ha ha ha ha ha *walks away and sips up some beer and spits it out in front of Lighter he had acting as a flamethrower and burning down a tree as he walks away*  
Gooper: …  
*12 more hours later*   
Gooper: *is sleeping on the three contestants while drooling*  
Raven: GET OFF!!!  
Gooper: Huh? Oh he must be here now!  
Koshi: Who?   
???: ME *falls down on top of a car with a huge stair case on a nearby car as Game Guys music plays* Im Game Guy and ill be your host for the last event!  
Koshi: Mmm *licks lips*  
Game Guy: Uh *gets a sweat drop and hides behind me* Keep it AWAY!!!  
Gooper: Get out there and start the last event!  
Game Guy: Oh yeah heh *scoots towards the contestants* Ok um heres the rules Each of you place a number of points this is your chance to double em. I like to call this Game Guys Stairs. First The Yoshi will go first *under breath* mainly cuz I don't wanna get eaten *normal voice* Ok lets start ill explain on the way through the event.   
Koshi: Ok  
Game Guy: *hit's a block floating above him which stops on three hmm so I go up 3 stairs Now Koshi first tell me how many points you wanna bet.  
Koshi: hmm 45   
Game Guy: Ok now hit that block   
Koshi: *hits it and gets a two then goes up two stairs*  
Game Guy: HA im winning but just in case *hit's the block and gets a 5* Oh no *jumps up to 4, 5, 6,7 and one left over so he jumped off* NO I LOST wanna hit again  
Koshi: YEAH just to rub it in *hits and gets a five and lands on the seventh stair*  
Game Guy: grr Koshis points are doubled  
Gooper: So that leaves Koshi with 245 points now Ravens turn  
Game Guy: Ok Goth time to go how many points  
Got- err Raven:…10  
Game Guy: TEN?!?!? That's all?  
Raven: Yes now stop wasting my time and lose  
Game Guy: *glares* Fine *snorts and hit's the dice* Ha a six *jumps up to the six*  
Raven: … I have no need for hitting *taps the bottom of the Dice and gets a three*  
Game Guy: Oooooh Im so scared BA HA HA HA HA Looks like im gonna go home with some points wanna roll again?  
Raven: … Yes fool *taps the bottom of the dice*   
Game Guy: BA HA HA HA HA H- HUH?!?!?! *sees that Raven got a 4* NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Gooper: So that leaves Raven with 245 also  
Daria: Im betting all my points…  
Game Guy: ? Ok whatever you say (speed through) Hmm looks like I AM goin home with some points today!   
Raven and Koshi: If you make it there  
Game Guy: hu- AHHHHHHHHHHHH *Raven is throwing him against a wall using her psychic Powers* UNCLE UNCLE *Koshi eats him and turns him into and egg then cooks it* OW LEAVE ME ALONE *runs away while the Stairs disappear*  
Gooper: …weird oh well That ends our last event congratulations our final scores were Koshi-145, Raven-145, and Daria- 0 Good job everyone and our winner is… heh heh heh *snickers*  
Raven: Whats so funny?  
Gooper: BA HA HA HA YOU DIDN'T ACTUALLY THINK ID FORGET ABOUT THE FIGHT DID YOU?  
Koshi: But I thought you sai-  
Gooper: THAT WAS A TRICK HA And These points do affect the fight (readers think of these points as ego points to help the fighters win) Heres the votes point wise Koshi-14 and ½ votes, Raven-14 and ½ votes, and Daria Zero FIGHT STARTS ON WEDSNDAY SO BE HERE And This is the semi conclusion to *corny music plays* THE CREEPIEST-EST-EST GIRL-IRL-IRL CONTEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!!!  
  
  
As a side note: give me your vote for who you want to win in your review Thanks and hope that your favorite wins (mines Raven but don't tell Koshi I said that)  
  
  



	6. Scores

This isn't a chapter its just what the votes look like right now  
  
Koshi-17 & ½ , Raven 16 & ½ , And Daria 0


	7. The Very Last Event

Disclaimer: ABSOLUTELY NOTHING BELONGS TO ME  
  
_______________________  
  
Gooper: appears in a lighted ring that strangely has 15 boxing gloves* Hmm Why are those things there? Ah nevermind anyways Lets this match started. And you Ladies have it lucky tonight cuz I have a special treat for you. *purple smoke forms around him*  
  
Koshi: That's it?.Fog effects?  
  
*Instead of the usual Gooper coming out of the smoke the girls see a big Nidoking with a longer than usual tail, a bigger horn, and Wings come out*  
  
Nidolance: I am Nidolance.This is my alter form.anyways.LETS GET STARTED *the girls vanish and appear in separate corners of the ring*  
  
Nidolance: *flies into the air and grabs the mic* In the very very very black corner, with the very, very, very, black skin its KOSHI weighing in at 142 pounds (im just guessing) And in the Blue Corner weighing in at 107 pounds its Raven, and in the final corner weighing in at .Well that's strange.this paper says she weighs on 25 pounds! Well best not to delay it further.LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I PRESENT THE COMPETITORS.Now heres the rules  
  
1. No Killing (only applies to fighters not me heh heh heh)  
  
2. Swearing is allowed  
  
3. No Holds Bar  
  
4. You may use any item you want  
  
5. release your anger  
  
6. Tak Rules.hey wait a minute who put this down? *sees Daria sweat a little bit*  
  
Nidolance: And Now I turn things over to my good friend Blue  
  
Blue: good evening Victims err Pies.COMMENCE THE FIGHTING.and it looks like theyre all gonna attack each other at once, ooh they all smashed theyre heads together lunging and now they`ve been knocked unconscious for a few seconds, and Darias the first one to get up!  
  
Daria: Filthy Human scum I shouldn`t of used this poor disguise  
  
Blue: And it seems Daria is.splitting in half? WAIT THAT'S NOT DARIA THAT'S TAK  
  
Tak: Right you are you Pie loving ghost  
  
Blue: Now it seems Tak is pounding Koshi and Raven into oblivion ooh theyre taking a beating But Koshis eyes are glowing.It seems Koshi has hypnotized Tak and shes fallen asleep.Is it me or did Raven and Koshi just grin evilly at each other.OH NO THEY'VE BOTH COMIBINED THEYRE PSYCHIC POWERS AND FLUNG TAK BACK INTO OUTER SPACE  
  
Tak: NOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.  
  
Blue: Tak/Daria is now out of the competition and now Koshi and Raven are staring each other down.Uh Oh.It seems Raven has lifted the fifteen boxing gloves and started throwing them at Koshi.And I think I just saw a Horseshoe fall out of one! Ooh and Koshis knocked unconscious! But for some reason Nidolance is counting.I think I may know why he isn't.no don't do it DON'T DO IT OOOH Nidolance just whacked Raven over the head with a metal chair and now hes got a hold of her throat and hes on top of the turnbuckle and hes Choke Slammed her right through ring. Hes body slammed her onto to the top of the ring and placed Koshis unconscious body on top of Ravens.  
  
Nidolance: ONE.TWO.THREE! KOSHI WINS THE MATCH *holds up Koshis hand who is now conscious*  
  
Koshi: I won?  
  
Nidolance: Yes you won a million bucks and another prize!  
  
Koshi: Other.Prize?  
  
Nidolance: Yes *breaks open a cage from which Beast Boy and Zeus emerge*  
  
Koshi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *runs out the door with Zeus following her*  
  
Nidolance: *laughs while Beast Boy picks up Ravens Body and Runs quickly out the door* Huh? Game Guy you're the one who put those boxing gloves there didn't you?  
  
Game Guy: Yep  
  
Nidolance: Good Job  
  
Starfire: Oh Nidolance!  
  
Nidolance: Uh oh  
  
Starfire: *grabs Nidolance and drags him into parts unknown*  
  
Blue: *eats Pie while ignoring Nidolances cries for help*  
  
Game Guy: HA HA HA HA HA *blows up for no reason*  
  
THE END 


End file.
